fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Greenvivillon
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Greenvivillon! Thanks for your edit to the User:Greenvivillon page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 11:41, January 20, 2015 (UTC) I wanted ask your permission on using the article, Pegrande Kingdom you've recently created. Before the creation of that article, my character Jeanne d'Arcadia was born in the Kingdom of Pergrande so I just wanted reference from your article if you don't mind.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 20:44, January 24, 2015 (UTC) For Tamer Magic, I'd prefer if you don't tame dragons or demons, please. That could make this magic overpowered; and it's against the rules to control dragons. Also, your magic can't be both holder and caster. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:05, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with all three requests. However, for your Slayers, title 'em "_ Dragon Slayer Magic (Greenvivillion)". And yeah, you need to ask me whenever you make a Lost Magic and Slayer Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:31, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 07:02, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, if it's a subspecies of a non-Lost Magic, it wouldn't be Lost Magic :P But go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:48, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay, well, actually I mispelled it, it is supposed to be Template: All stars, LoL. Anyway, good luck with the story and thanks :P F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 07:55, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, I wanted to ask If you could grant me permission to use your article, Pergrande Kingdom as reference for one of the RP's i'm currently participating in. I want to create some characters related to said kingdom. Thanks in advance, GroundForceGroundForce (talk) 10:23, April 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Pergrande Request Thanks! Well, I'm thinking of changing a few names here and there to fit my characters such as the 4 horsemen and the royal family everything else should stay unchanged. That's why I asked for your permission :DGroundForce (talk) 19:34, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thanks for letting me know. Primarch11 10:28, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! (Chibi Spirit Permission) Well, as the title says, thanks for the permission! Though now I think I'll be using them for Zircon instead of Opal or Diamond, as I now have Spirits for Opal, and I don't feel like Chibi Spirits fit Diamond (if that makes any sense). But whatev. Is Legendarybluescarf afk or something? You don't have to answer, I'm just wondering. Jadefire62 (talk) 11:12, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Ah. Okay. That's nice to know. I'll be sure to come to you next time, if I have any more requests. Jadefire62 (talk) 12:09, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Bear Magic Request My character is younger than Goldy. Niklas Thoth(the character I'm talking about) did travel for a period of time before finding his modern day fiance. On this trip he was around 10-11 years old. Which means Goldy would be 12-13 years old. She could have taught him how to use bear magic as a way to protect him self on his journey. Thothology101 (talk) 15:37, September 6, 2015 (UTC)Thothology101 I have no problem with this- however, instead of making it a Lost Magic, I'd just make it a new type of spirit. Also, before you do, I don't know much about Magi, can you point out the similarities between your idea and their version, please? Just so I know it's not crossover material. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:03, September 6, 2015 (UTC) That sounds perfect!!! I'll start copying down the magic and add Goldys story to my history! Thanks again for considering to let me use this magic! I wanted to add it because in real life I have a pet black bear named Angus. ;) Did you want me to add my character onto the bear magic page or do you feel comfortable doing that. Its totally up to you. You dont even have to put me on there. Thothology101 (talk) 21:11, September 6, 2015 (UTC)Thothology101 Thanks again!! I'm really grateful! If you need anyone in the future to help you with a page or a new character, I'm free to help!! Thothology101 (talk) 03:09, September 7, 2015 (UTC)Thothology101 I see. Go ahead- though I'd change the name of some of the things so it isn't a crossover. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:03, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Also, I wouldn't use the exact same images as Magi as well. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:26, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Holder Bear Magic Hey Greenvillion! I just had this great idea for bear magic. I found out about this thing called Magic Object Transfer. It allows a mage to transfer there magic into objects. So can I transform my character's Bear Magic into a holder type magic for wistles? Thank You!! Thothology101 (talk) 18:47, September 10, 2015 (UTC)Thothology101 Never mind, it was just and idea XD. your right it would ruin the idea of bear magic. Thanks for letting me know ;) Thothology101 (talk) 23:43, September 10, 2015 (UTC)Thothology101 Bear Magic Idea Hi there! I was wondering I could give you and idea as a subspecies magic of Bear Magic! I would call it Bear Embodiment. If your familiar with Astral Embodiment then you get the jist of the magic. If not, the magic basically allows you to take on the traits of a bear that you summoned. You would take the place of that bear though. Anyways, it's just a thought! Thothology101 (talk) 00:56, January 7, 2016 (UTC)Thothology101 Anubi Hey! New user here and for my story, I want to make an Anubi. I'm just here to request your permission so there's no problems later down the line. CoolBlackZ (talk) 03:07, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if i could make a character for your guild Witch Hunter Alvedrez (talk) 00:46, July 21, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez I feel like it'd be cool to make a character for a guild that not big or one of my own. Thanks for the chance man. Alvedrez (talk) 00:13, July 23, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez